Star Wars
by DisneyXDMan
Summary: After watching the Star Wars marathon one day, Milton wakes up in a strange dream! But can he find his way home?
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Place

Milton was in his room, reading War and Peace for the 30th time. He had a great day. He saw a star wars marathon, of the complete saga, episodes 1-6. He loved Star Wars. But that's not what this story is about.

Milton finished the book, put it in his shelf, and crawled into bed with Mr. Tickles, his teddy bear. He then crawled into bed and fell into a deep, deep sleep….

When he woke up, he immediately could tell that something was wrong. Mr. Tickles was not there. The room looked completely different. It looked a bit like the inside of a house in a slum in India. The floor and walls were sooty, and the roof looked a bit like a sail. He walked out what he thought was the door, to see his aunt and uncle. "Aunt Christa? What's going on? Where are my parents?"

"Milton, you know what happened to your parents….your mom died giving birth to you and your dad turned to the dark side!" Christa said.

"What?" Milton said, "That's not right, I just climbed into bed last night in my parents' home!"

"Something's wrong with you, Milton," Uncle Owen said, "Or you're playing a joke on us. And it's not funny. Now come on...you know you're supposed to get us some droids today. Go to the droid market and purchase them."

"I have no idea what's going on!" Milton protested.

"Out!" Uncle Owen said. "And don't come back until you've brought those droids! Here, these galactic dollars should cover it."

Uncle Owen gave Milton some paper that looked like some kind of currency. Then, he shoved Milton out the door, closed the door, and locked it.

"What the christmas nuts is going on?" Milton wondered aloud. He looked at the surroundings. It seemed to be like an old desert village. He then asked the first stranger he saw where the droid market. But, when the stranger turned around, Milton recognized him. "Rudy! You've got to tell me what in the world is going on here!"

But the stranger said, "I do not know any Rudy. I am Ben. Ben Kenrudy."

Milton rolled his eyes. "No! You are Rudy Gillaspie! You teach Karate at the Bobby Wasabi dojo at the mall!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I am skilled in the Jedi arts. I am strong in the force. Here, let me guide you to the droid market, something seems wrong with you."

Milton followed Ru- Ben. Milton followed Ben to a droid market. Once he got there, two particular droids caught his eyes. "Phil! Tootsie! Can you please tell me what's going on?"

But the droid, a cross between Phil and C-3PO said, "Who is this Phil? I'm C-3Phil-O. Buy me, and you must take RTootsie-DTootsie."

Suddenly, it was too much for Milton to bear. "SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE CHRISTMAS NUTS IS GOING ON!" He yelled into the sky. He heard the echo. He wanted to go home, but he had no idea how.


	2. Chapter 2: RTootsie's Message

Milton screamed in rage for about a minute. Then, he stopped to think about it. He might as well make the best of this- whatever it was. So, he asked the small creature selling the droids what the price was for C-3Phil-O and RTootsie-DTootsie. The creature pointed at the money in his hand, apparently unable to speak English. Milton gave the creature the galactic dollars and guided the droids back to his home for the time being.

But when he got home, his aunt and uncle weren't there. "I suggest you clean us. When I'm clean, I can make falafel balls," C-3Phil-O said. So, Milton set off cleaning the droid. When he was clean, C-3Phil-O deposited a falafel ball into Milton's hand. "Wow….these taste exactly like falafel balls from Falafel Phil's," Milton mumbled.

"Excuse me?" C-3Phil-O said.

"Oh, nothing," Milton said.

"I suggest you clean RTootsie-DTootsie too. You know, he can't work being dirty," C-3Phil-O said plainly. Then, Milton got to work cleaning C-3Phil-O

But before he could finish, he accidentally pressed a button. A hologram appeared in front of him. A person, in dirty and tattered clothing was standing, and saying, "Help me Obi-Wan Kenrudy. You're my only hope."

Milton gasped. "That's Kim!"

"You know her?" C-3Phil-O asked.

"Yes! That's my friend Kim!" Milton said. I've got to find her.

"Now," C-3Phil-O started, "You are just a scrawny little boy and should not go off searching for girls in hologramic messages!"

Before Milton could say anything, RTootsie-DTootsie suddenly started walking away. "Hey! Get back here! Come back RTootsie!" Milton shouted. But as soon as it got out the door, "RTootsie" bolted.

Milton ran out the door, calling, "RTootsie?! RTootsie!"

"Oh, that little astromech droid. We've been through so much together, how could he desert me like this?"  
"I….I'm in big trouble…" Milton mumbled to himself. It was dark, so he went to bed. But with no one else in the house except C-3Phil-O and with the absence of Mr. Tickles, he had a hard time getting to sleep. He woke up five times during the night and each time it took him awhile to get back in sleep, tossing and turning on the lumpy bed, if you could call it that.

Uncle Owen woke him up the next morning. "Where's our new astromech droid,"

"Uh…." Milton groaned, barely awake, "He ran away."

"WHAT?" Uncle Owen pulled him up out of the bed and held him by the collar of his shirt. "How could you lose the astromech droid!?"

Milton, now fully awake, said, "I don't know! When I was cleaning him, I triggered a message, where Kim was asking for Obi-Wan Kenrudy! Then, he just ran off!"

"Who is Kim?" Uncle Owen asked.

"Uh, my friend….Kim. We do karate together," Milton said plainly.

"I have no idea who you're talking about. But maybe he's an ancestor of the homeless man, Ben Kenrudy. After breakfast, you will go find Ben, and hopefully our droid!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Real Identidy

After having a small breakfast, Uncle Owen shoved Milton out the door. He went to where he found Ben before, but didn't find him. He DID find tracks that could've possibly been RTootsie-DTootsie's.

Milton followed the tracks. Soon, he found a small hut on a sand dune. But the sand dune was so huge, it would take him half an hour to climb it. As he got started, he looked up onto a sandy cliff. What he saw startled him. It was someone in a ski mask.

The ski mask guy leaped down and attacked Milton. Milton covered his face with his arms as the guy brought down his fist on him. Still, Milton was easily knocked down. He was about to get hit again when Ben Kenrudy, out of nowhere, swung around with his fist, and knocked the guy out.

"Let's go! And hurry! Where there's one thug, there's many!" Ben said. With that, he took off running. Milton could barely keep up with him.

After running for a bit, Milton looked behind him, he was startled to see a horde of thugs chasing them. "We've got to go faster!" He yelled as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud since he was out of breath.

Kenrudy looked back. "Grab my hand!" He yelled. After Milton grabbed his hand. He jumped really high. Higher than Milton had ever seen anyone, even Jack or Rudy back home, jump.

Once they were up there, Kenrudy locked the door. "You've seen too much! I can't let you go back!"

"But my uncle needs a droid! It had a message in it asking for Obi-Wan Kenrudy! I was wondering if that was one of your ancestors!"

Ben sighed. "OK, here's the story. I used to be Obi-Wan Kenrudy. I was a jedi knight. We fought to protect the galaxy from the evil forces of the sith. But, the sith took over the galaxy. Your father fought by my side, trying to protect the galaxy from being taken over. But Vader killed your father. I, one of the only remaining jedi knights, went into hiding. It was too dangerous for the sith to know where we were. They almost killed all of us. There aren't many of us left, and we hide. With this civil war going on, it could give us a chance to fight for the galaxy once again. And yes, I do have RTootsie-DTootsie."

"Who was that girl in the message?" Milton asked.

"That was Kimcess Leia," Ben replied.

"What's a kimcess?" Milton asked, confused.

"You know, the daughter of a king and queen. A female Kince," Ben replied.

"No, that's a princess," Milton said.

"You've lost your mind" Ben said. "But still, I want you to have this. It was your father's lightsaber."

Ben handed the lightsaber to Milton. Then, there was a knocking on the door.


	4. Chapter 4: A bit boring :P

Milton got up to open the door, but Ben held him back. "Don't open the door! It could be one of the Tuskan robbers! Or it could be a Sith warrior waiting to capture me!"

"Don't you have the peephole?" Milton pointed out.

"They might see you through the peephole! It's too dangerous!" Ben seethed. The knocking continued.

"That's it, I'm looking," Milton said.

"No!" Ben half-whispered.

Milton looked through the peephole. "Ben, it's just C-3Phil-O,"

"Don't open the door! The sith can be masters of disguise!" Ben seethed again. Milton rolled his eyes, and opened the door. The Tuskan robbers tried to cram themselves in with C-3Phil-O, but Milton managed to keep them out.

"Oh, it was so hard to get up here! Milton, you took such a long time! Your family is worried!" Oh, I have absolutely no idea how we are going to get back. Did you find RTootsie? RTootsie! Oh, that little disrespectful astromech droid!"

"So, what else was in that message?" Milton asked.

Ben found RTootsie-DTootsie. He then pressed the button to start the message.

A hologram of Kimcess Leia appeared. She said, "Help me Obi-Wan Kenrudy. You're my only hope. You must find the Death Star plans and take them to Alderaan, where my father can analyze them. We do not know how the Sith will try to destroy our planet. You're our only hope, Kenrudy." The hologram disappeared.

"This is urgent, Milton. I need a younger person to help me, I am too old and fragile to carry out the mission alone. If you come with me, I will train you in the ways of the Force." Kenrudy offered.

"I'm sorry Kenrudy, but no. I have no idea where I am. Maybe my aunt and uncle can help me. Could you help us get safely home?"

"I will. It is what I owe to you, bringing me this droid," Kenrudy said solemnly.

"Oh, you don't owe us anything. I'm just asking for a favor," Milton said.

"Oh. OK then. Happy travelling!" Ben said.

"Oh come on!" Milton said, exasperated already. "Please?"

"Aw, fine. Get in the back of the house," Kenrudy said.

Milton, C-3Phil-O, RTootsie, and Ben walked to the back of the house. Suddenly, it lifted off and started flying. Debris whipped by as they flew in the craft which had no roof.

"I think that they lived past that tower!" Milton shouted, barely able to hear himself. Kenrudy swerved past the tower. Milton kept shouting out directions based on what he saw when he had tracked RTootsie. Eventually, they made it to where Milton's aunt and uncle lived. Or, where they had used to live. Milton was in shock.

"The house! It's gone!" Milton exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking the Fourth Wall

**I know I rated this K+, but there are two "references" in here! I've seen it in Disney's TV-Y7 rated shows, but still, kinda unsure.**

"I'm getting a vision!" Kenrudy exclaimed, "When we get there, your house will be gone, along with your aunt, uncle, and your uncle's case of butt sweats!"

"OK, for one, we're already here and I already know, and for two, TMI! Way more than I wanted to know!" Milton complained.

"Oh," Ben said, "I guess my force vision power is kinda off. On the bright side, now you can come with me!"

"I guess I have no choice," Milton said. "Come on 3Phil-O, RTootsie, let's go with Ben."

They got back into the speeder, and lifted off. "We need to find someone who can help us smuggle the plans to Alderaan."

They sped up to the city. "Mos Eisley is where you can find someone willing to do something. If you want someone to ha-" Kenrudy said.

Milton broke in, "Ben, this fanfiction is only rated K+."

"Well," Ben replied, "For one, I was gonna say have your speeder fixed, and for two, don't break the fourth wall! People try to enjoy our adventures! Don't spoil it, Dyl- Milton! Dang it, I did it again!"

"What?" Milton asked, confused.

"Nevermind," Ben said.

As they got closer, Milton say some figures in the distance. He looked closer, and suddenly recognized them. "It's the black dragons!" he shouted.

"Don't worry," Ben reassured Milton, "I can get us past these dragon-troopers."

As they approached Mos Eisley, they slowed down. "Show me your badges," one trooper, who looked freakishly like Frank, said.

Milton was sweating, but Ben was calm. He waved his hand and said, "Badges? We don't need no stinking badges."

Frank then had a blank look in his eyes. "You don't need no stinking badges," he said slowly in a metallic voice. He then said, "You may go,"

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Milton asked.

"The force is strong in me. I can teach you, you know, but be careful. That only works on the weak-minded." Ben said placidly.

They came to a place. Ben said it was a cantina. Milton and Ben walked into the cantina, and suddenly, Milton recognized a figure. "Jack! I'm so glad to see you! Could you please tell me what's going on?"

"Who the heck are you? I'm Jack Solo. Pay me, and I will do anything from blowing up a cow to having s-"

"K+!" Milton shouted.

"What, I was gonna say having someone's speeder fixed," Jack said.

"The fourth wall, Milton! The fourth wall!" Ben seethed.

"You look like you need something. Come on, sit down. Meet my friend, Jewbacca," Jack said, after looking confused for a few seconds.

_It feels like I know this! It feels like I've seen it all before! But from where?_ Milton thought to himself. He had no idea where he was.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it, Star Wars, The Monkees, The Aquabats, or anything else I've referenced so far.**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hey guys,

I've been having writer's block with this story lately. Sorry, but the next chapter probably won't be up for awhile (strange considering I write short chapters)

Anyways, if you liked this story, you should check out my other one, Mighty Kickin' Crash & Lab Rats! (Part 1, under completion, is in the Mighty Med section)


End file.
